Modèle:Eps-Out
}}} |#default= | 1=Noël mortel | 2=Bart le génie | 3=Un atome de bon sens | 4=Simpsonothérapie | 5=Terreur à la récré | 6=Ste Lisa Blues | 7=L'Abominable Homme des bois | 8=Bart a perdu la tête | 9=Marge perd la boule | 10=L'Odyssée d'Homer | 11=L'Espion qui venait de chez moi | 12=Un clown à l'ombre | 13=Une soirée d'enfer (épisode) | 14=Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera | 15=Simpson et Delila | 16=Simpson's Horror Show | 17=Sous le signe du poisson | 18=Le Dieu du stade | 19=Mini golf, maxi beauf | 20=La Fugue de Bart | 21=Le Saut de la mort | 22=Tous à la manif | 23=Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité | 24=Un poisson nommé Fugu | 25=Il était une fois Homer et Marge | 26=Tu ne déroberas point | 27=Jamais deux sans toi | 28=Fluctuat Homergitur | 29=Une vie de chien | 30=Un amour de grand-père | 31=Le Pinceau qui tue | 32=Mon prof, ce héros au sourire si doux | 33=La Guerre des Simpson | 34=Un pour tous, tous contre un | 35=Le sang, c'est de l'argent | 36=Mon pote Michael Jackson | 37=Lisa va à Washington | 38=Le Palais du Gaucher | 39=Le Petit Parrain | 40=Une belle simpsonnerie | 41=Tel père, tel clown | 42=Simpson Horror Show II | 43=Le Poney de Lisa | 44=Un père dans la course | 45=Un cocktail d'enfer | 46=Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk | 47=Vive les mariés | 48=Un puits de mensonges | 49=L'Enfer du jeu | 50=Homer au foyer | 51=Bart le tombeur | 52=Homer la foudre | 53=Le Flic et la Rebelle | 54=Chienne de vie | 55=Imprésario de mon cœur | 56=La Veuve noire | 57=Le Permis d'Otto Bus | 58=Séparés par l'amour | 59=Le Retour du frère prodigue | 60=Les Jolies Colonies de vacances | 61=Un tramway nommé Marge | 62=Homer l'hérétique | 63=Lisa, la reine de beauté | 64=Simpson Horror Show III | 65=Itchy & Scratchy, le film | 66=Marge a trouvé un boulot | 67=La Plus Belle du quartier | 68=Monsieur Chasse-neige | 69=Le Premier Mot de Lisa | 70=Oh la crise... cardiaque ! | 71=Le Monorail | 72=Le Choix de Selma | 73=Le Grand Frère | 74=J'aime Lisa | 75=Ne lui jetez pas la première bière | 76=Grève à la centrale | 77=Poisson d'avril | 78=Le Roi du dessin animé | 79=Le Jour de la raclée | 80=Marge à l'ombre | 81=Krusty, le retour | 82=Le Quatuor d'Homer | 83=Lac Terreur | 84=Homer va à la fac | 85=Rosebud | 86=Simpson Horror Show IV | 87=Marge en cavale | 88=Bart enfant modèle | 89=Scout un jour, scout toujours | 90=La Dernière Tentation d'Homer | 91=L'Enfer du jeu | 92=Erreur sur la ville | 93=Bart devient célèbre | 94=Le Blues d'Apu | 95=Lisa s'en va-t-en guerre | 96=Homer dans l'espace | 97=Homer aime Flanders | 98=Mon pote l'éléphant | 99=L'Héritier de Burns | 100=Un ennemi très cher | 101=The Boy Who Knew Too Much | 102=Lady Bouvier's Lover | 103=Secrets of a Successful Marriage | 104=Bart of Darkness | 105=Lisa's Rival | 106=Another Simpsons Clip Show | 107=Itchy & Scratchy Land | 108=Sideshow Bob Roberts | 109=Treehouse of Horror V | 110=Bart's Girlfriend | 111=Lisa on Ice | 112=Homer Badman | 113=Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy | 114=Fear of Flying | 115=Homer the Great | 116=And Maggie Makes Three | 117=Bart's Comet | 118=Homie the Clown | 119=Bart vs. Australia | 120=Homer vs. Patty and Selma | 121=A Star is Burns | 122=Lisa's Wedding | 123=Two Dozen and One Greyhounds | 124=The PTA Disbands | 125=Round Springfield | 126=The Springfield Connection | 127=Lemon of Troy | 128=Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One) | 129=Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two) | 130=Radioactive Man | 131=Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily | 132=Bart Sells His Soul | 133=Lisa the Vegetarian | 134=Treehouse of Horror VI | 135=King-Size Homer | 136=Mother Simpson | 137=Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming | 138=The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular | 139=Marge Be Not Proud | 140=Team Homer | 141=Two Bad Neighbors | 142=Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield | 143=Bart the Fink | 144=Lisa the Iconoclast | 145=Homer the Smithers | 146=The Day the Violence Died | 147=A Fish Called Selma | 148=Bart on the Road | 149=22 Short Films About Springfield | 150=Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" | 151=Much Apu About Nothing | 152=Homerpalooza | 153=Summer of 4 Ft. 2 | 154=Treehouse of Horror VII | 155=You Only Move Twice | 156=The Homer They Fall | 157=Burns, Baby Burns | 158=Bart After Dark | 159=A Milhouse Divided | 160=Lisa's Date with Density | 161=Hurricane Neddy | 162=El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) | 163=The Springfield Files | 164=The Twisted World of Marge Simpson | 165=Mountain of Madness | 166=Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious | 167=The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show | 168=Homer's Phobia | 169=Brother from Another Series | 170=My Sister, My Sitter | 171=Homer vs. the Eighteenth Amendment | 172=Grade School Confidential | 173=The Canine Mutiny | 174=The Old Man and the Lisa | 175=In Marge We Trust | 176=Homer's Enemy | 177=The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase | 178=The Secret War of Lisa Simpson | 179=The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson | 180=The Principal and the Pauper | 181=Lisa's Sax | 182=Treehouse of Horror VIII | 183=The Cartridge Family | 184=Bart Star | 185=The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons | 186=Lisa the Skeptic | 187=Realty Bites | 188=Miracle on Evergreen Terrace | 189=All Singing, All Dancing | 190=Bart Carny | 191=The Joy of Sect | 192=Das Bus | 193=The Last Temptation of Krust | 194=Dumbbell Indemnity | 195=Lisa the Simpson | 196=This Little Wiggy | 197=Simpson Tide | 198=The Trouble with Trillions | 199=Girly Edition | 200=Trash of the Titans | 201=King of the Hill | 202=Lost Our Lisa | 203=Natural Born Kissers | 204=Lard of the Dance | 205=The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace | 206=Bart the Mother | 207=Treehouse of Horror IX | 208=When You Dish Upon a Star | 209=D'oh-in' in the Wind | 210=Lisa Gets an "A" | 211=Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble" | 212=Mayored to the Mob | 213=Viva Ned Flanders | 214=Wild Barts Can't Be Broken | 215=Sunday, Cruddy Sunday | 216=Homer to the Max | 217=I'm with Cupid | 218=Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers" | 219=Make Room for Lisa | 220=Maximum Homerdrive | 221=Simpsons Bible Stories | 222=Mom and Pop Art | 223=The Old Man and the "C" Student | 224=Monty Can't Buy Me Love | 225=They Saved Lisa's Brain | 226=Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo | 227=Beyond Blunderdome | 228=Brother's Little Helper | 229=Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner? | 230=Treehouse of Horror X | 231=E-I-E-I-D'oh | 232=Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder | 233=Eight Misbehavin' | 234=Take My Wife, Sleaze | 235=Grift of the Magi | 236=Little Big Mom | 237=Faith Off | 238=The Mansion Family | 239=Saddlesore Galactica | 240=Alone Again, Natura-Diddily | 241=Missionary: Impossible | 242=Pygmoelian | 243=Bart to the Future | 244=Days of Wine and D'oh'ses | 245=Kill the Alligator and Run | 246=Last Tap Dance in Springfield | 247=It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge | 248=Behind the Laughter | 249=Treehouse of Horror XI | 250=A Tale of Two Springfields | 251=Insane Clown Poppy | 252=Lisa the Tree Hugger | 253=Homer vs. Dignity | 254=The Computer Wore Menace Shoes | 255=The Great Money Caper | 256=Skinner's Sense of Snow | 257=HOMЯ | 258=Pokey Mom | 259=Worst Episode Ever | 260=Tennis the Menace | 261=Day of the Jackanapes | 262=New Kids on the Blecch | 263=Hungry, Hungry Homer | 264=Bye Bye Nerdie | 265=Simpson Safari | 266=Trilogy of Error | 267=I'm Goin' to Praiseland | 268=Children of a Lesser Clod | 269=Simpsons Tall Tales | 270=Treehouse of Horror XII | 271=The Parent Rap | 272=Homer the Moe | 273=A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love | 274=The Blunder Years | 275=She of Little Faith | 276=Brawl in the Family | 277=Sweets and Sour Marge | 278=Jaws Wired Shut | 279=Half-Decent Proposal | 280=The Bart Wants What It Wants | 281=The Lastest Gun in the West | 282=The Old Man and the Key | 283=Tales from the Public Domain | 284=Blame It on Lisa | 285=Weekend at Burnsie's | 286=Gump Roast | 287=I Am Furious Yellow | 288=The Sweetest Apu | 289=Little Girl in the Big Ten | 290=The Frying Game | 291=Poppa's Got a Brand New Badge | 292=Treehouse of Horror XIII | 293=How I Spent My Strummer Vacation | 294=Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade | 295=Large Marge | 296=Helter Shelter | 297=The Great Louse Detective | 298=Special Edna | 299=The Dad Who Knew Too Little | 300=The Strong Arms of the Ma | 301=Pray Anything | 302=Barting Over | 303=I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can | 304=A Star Is Born-Again | 305=Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington | 306=C.E. D'oh | 307=Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky | 308=Three Gays of the Condo | 309=Dude, Where's My Ranch? | 310=Old Yeller-Belly | 311=Brake My Wife, Please | 312=The Bart of War | 313=Moe Baby Blues | 314=Treehouse of Horror XIV | 315=My Mother the Carjacker | 316=The President Wore Pearls | 317=The Regina Monologues | 318=The Fat and the Furriest | 319=Today, I Am a Clown | 320=Tis the Fifteenth Season | 321=Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens and Gays | 322=I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot | 323=Diatribe of a Mad Housewife | 324=Margical History Tour | 325=Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore | 326=Smart and Smarter | 327=The Ziff Who Came to Dinner | 328=Co-Dependent's Day | 329=The Wandering Juvie | 330=My Big Fat Geek Wedding | 331=Catch 'Em if You Can | 332=Simple Simpson | 333=The Way We Weren't | 334=Bart-Mangled Banner | 335=Fraudcast News | 336=Treehouse of Horror XV | 337=All's Fair in Oven War | 338=Sleeping with the Enemy | 339=She Used to Be My Girl | 340=Fat Man and Little Boy | 341=Midnight Rx | 342=Mommie Beerest | 343=Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass | 344=Pranksta Rap | 345=There's Something About Marrying | 346=On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister | 347=Goo Goo Gai Pan | 348=Mobile Homer | 349=The Seven-Beer Snitch | 350=Future-Drama | 351=Don't Fear the Roofer | 352=The Heartbroke Kid | 353=A Star is Torn | 354=Thank God It's Doomsday | 355=Home Away from Homer | 356=The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star | 357=The Bonfire of the Manatees | 358=The Girl Who Slept Too Little | 359=Milhouse of Sand and Fog | 360=Treehouse of Horror XVI | 361=Marge's Son Poisoning | 362=See Homer Run | 363=The Last of the Red Hat Mamas | 364=The Italian Bob | 365=Simpson Christmas Stories | 366=Homer's Paternity Coot | 367=We're on the Road to D'oh-where | 368=My Fair Laddy | 369=The Seemingly Never-Ending Story | 370=Bart Has Two Mommies | 371=Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife | 372=Million-Dollar Abie | 373=Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore | 374=The Wettest Stories Ever Told | 375=Girls Just Want to Have Sums | 376=Regarding Margie | 377=The Monkey Suit | 378=Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play | 379=The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer | 380=Jazzy and the Pussycats | 381=Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em | 382=Treehouse of Horror XVII | 383=G.I. (Annoyed Grunt) | 384=Moe'N'a Lisa | 385=Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) | 386=The Haw-Hawed Couple | 387=Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 | 388=The Wife Aquatic | 389=Revenge is a Dish Best Served Three Times | 390=Little Big Girl | 391=Springfield Up | 392=Yokel Chords | 393=Rome-Old and Julie-Eh | 394=Homerazzi | 395=Marge Gamer | 396=The Boys of Bummer | 397=Crook and Ladder | 398=Stop or My Dog Will Shoot! | 399=24 Minutes | 400=You Kent Always Say What You Want | 401=He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs | 402=The Homer of Seville | 403=Midnight Towboy | 404=I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings | 405=Treehouse of Horror XVIII | 406=Little Orphan Millie | 407=Husbands and Knives | 408=Funeral for a Fiend | 409=Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind | 410=E. Pluribus Wiggum | 411=That '90s Show | 412=Love, Springfieldian Style | 413=The Debarted | 414=Dial "N" for Nerder | 415=Smoke on the Daughter | 416=Papa Don't Leech | 417=Apocalypse Cow | 418=Any Given Sundance | 419=Mona Leaves-a | 420=All About Lisa | 421=Sex, Pies, and Idiot Scrapes | 422=Lost Verizon | 423=Double, Double, Boy in Trouble | 424=Treehouse of Horror XIX | 425=Dangerous Curves | 426=Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words | 427=Mypods and Boomsticks | 428=The Burns and the Bees | 429=Lisa the Drama Queen | 430=Take My Life, Please | 431=How the Test Was Won | 432=No Loan Again, Naturally | 433=Gone Maggie Gone | 434=In the Name of the Grandfather | 435=Wedding for Disaster | 436=Eeny Teeny Maya, Moe | 437=The Good, the Sad and the Drugly | 438=Father Knows Worst | 439=Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh | 440=Four Great Women and a Manicure | 441=Coming to Homerica | 442=Homer the Whopper | 443=Bart Gets a "Z" | 444=The Great Wife Hope | 445=Treehouse of Horror XX | 446=The Devil Wears Nada | 447=Pranks and Greens | 448=Rednecks and Broomsticks | 449=O Brother, Where Bart Thou? | 450=Thursdays with Abie | 451=Once Upon a Time in Springfield | 452=Million Dollar Maybe | 453=Boy Meets Curl | 454=The Color Yellow | 455=Postcards From the Wedge | 456=Stealing First Base | 457=The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed | 458=American History X-cellent | 459=Chief of Hearts | 460=The Squirt and the Whale | 461=To Surveil With Love | 462=Moe Letter Blues | 463=The Bob Next Door | 464=Judge Me Tender | 465=Elementary School Musical | 466=Loan-a Lisa | 467=MoneyBART | 468=Treehouse of Horror XXI | 469=Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life | 470=The Fool Monty | 471=How Munched Is That Birdie in the Window? | 472=The Fight Before Christmas | 473=Donnie Fatso | 474=Moms I'd Like to Forget | 475=Flaming Moe | 476=Homer the Father | 477=The Blue and the Gray | 478=Angry Dad: The Movie | 479=The Scorpion's Tale | 480=A Midsummer's Nice Dream | 481=Love is a Many Strangled Thing | 482=The Great Simpsina | 483=The Real Housewives of Fat Tony | 484=Homer Scissorhands | 485=500 Keys | 486=The Ned-liest Catch | 487=The Falcon and the D'ohman | 488=Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts | 489=Treehouse of Horror XXII | 490=Replaceable You | 491=The Food Wife | 492=The Book Job | 493=The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants | 494=The Ten-Per-Cent Solution | 495=Holidays of Future Passed | 496=Politically Inept, with Homer Simpson | 497=The D'oh-cial Network | 498=Moe Goes from Rags to Riches | 499=The Daughter Also Rises | 500=At Long Last Leave | 501=Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart | 502=How I Wet Your Mother | 503=Them, Robot | 504=Beware My Cheating Bart | 505=A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again | 506=The Spy Who Learned Me | 507=Ned 'N Edna's Blend | 508=Lisa Goes Gaga | 509=Moonshine River | 510=Treehouse of Horror XXIII | 511=Adventures in Baby-Getting | 512=Gone Abie Gone | 513=Penny-Wiseguys | 514=A Tree Grows in Springfield | 515=The Day the Earth Stood Cool | 516=To Cur, with Love | 517=Homer Goes to Prep School | 518=A Test Before Trying | 519=Changing of the Guardian | 520=Love is a Many Splintered Thing | 521=Hardly Kirk-ing | 522=Gorgeous Grampa | 523=Black-eyed Please | 524=Dark Knight Court | 525=What Animated Women Want | 526=Pulpit Friction | 527=Whiskey Business | 528=The Fabulous Faker Boy | 529=The Saga of Carl | 530=Dangers on a Train | 531=Homerland | 532=Season 25 }}